warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Ejisy
The Dark Ejisy is by SpoofDarklion44. *I AM WORKING ON REDOING THIS* Allegiances LionClan Leader: Darklion, a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Hiddenfire, a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Sunlion, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (apprentice, Yellowpaw) Warriors: Blazingflame, a ginger tom with amber eyes Tawnyfur, a brown and white she-cat with amber eyes Brindletail, a creamy brown she-cat with green eyes Eaglescreech, a black and white tom with blue eyes Rapidriver, a silver tabby tom with blue eyes (apprentice Snowpaw) Palewhisker, a pale ginger tom with pale green eyes Cherrynose, a reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes Trevor, a pale gray tom with the unusual design of a dark gray tail, paws, ears, and face, and blue eyes Apprentices: Yellowpaw, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes Snowpaw, a half-deaf white tom with blue eyes Queens: Dapplepelt, a mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes -mother of Rapidriver's kits: Whitekit (a white and very pale gray tom with green eyes) and Gingerkit (a ginger tom with green eyes) Flightfeather, a silver she-cat with blue eyes -mother of Hiddenfire's kits: Gorsekit (a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes), Minnowkit (a blue-gray and black she-cat with blue eyes), and Mistkit (a silver she-cat with blue eyes) Elders: Hollowbirch, a brown tabby tom with green eyes Black Pack Head: Black, a scarred, thin black tom with shadowed amber eyes Second-paw: '''Blue, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Fighters: Red, a reddish brown tom with amber eyes Gray, a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes Yellow, a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes Orange, a ginger tom with amber eyes Younglings: Brown, a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes White, a white and very pale gray tom with green eyes Prologue THIS WILL BE EDITED SOON. A small, thin and scarred black cat stalked among the forest's trees, his shadowy eyes and pelt hidden in the dim midnight light. Above him, far above in the trees that towered over him more than any of his pack, all was silent, motionless, and empty. The world was his at midnight. He settled down amongst the branches of one of the four tallest trees in the forest. He appeared to be waiting, silently watching and waiting, thinking. Finally, when the first wispy rays of sunlight peered over the horizon, another cat appeared. It was a big gray tom, a huge gray tom. He stared at the black cat. Even though he was a few branches up the tree, the gray tom managed to stare eye-to-eye. "Well, Black?" the new cat finally said, sitting down by the tree. "You wanted me here. Talk." Black began grooming himself, seemingly unaware that the words had been uttered. At last he looked up. "Gray," he growled. "I ordered you here by midnight. The sun will soon be risen fully, and that's when the Lion-cats come out. We can't be around then." "Black," Gray protested, "I was busy. Dusk wanted me for something and she ended up talking the night away." Black's claws slid out. "Stay away from Dusk!" he snarled. "If I've told you once I've told you as many times as there are stars in the sky, blades of grass, and trees all combined! Dusk isn't worth your time." "Black, yes, Black," Gray stammered. "Listen here," Black hissed in Gray's face. "The sun is coming up, so I can't repeat it. Thirty days to monthly mean, thirty days to we be seen. Thirty days to here and now, thirty days to we are how? Thirty days to we will fall, thirty days to knees and all. Thirty days to you will see, thirty days to Dark Ejisy!" Black turned to leave. Gray sat thinking for a little bit, then followed Black. "Black, Black!" he panted. "I have thought about your offer yesterday and your poem today. Yes, Black. The answer is yes. I will join you as your second-paw." Black nodded in recognition. He turned right and left Gray. "That insolent, no-good, mouse-gray pelted, fluff-brained, late for everything, worth-nothing brother of mine! Hardly a worthy second-paw. I ought give the job to Blue!" After considering this in his Two-leg nest, Black made up his mind. "Gray is a worthless thing," he hissed. "He always put me down because I was smaller than Red and him. Just to get back at him," he purred, "I will see if Blue wants to be the second-paw." And thus started the war of brothers. Chapter One Darklion watched the sunlight through the window. She waited in silence, anxious silence. Finally the sun was up, and a small group of cats raced out of the forest. The dark cat leaped down from the windowsill and hurried to the door. She launched herself out of the cat flap with extra effort. Finally, day had started! The forest belonged to LionClan now. On the way out to the trees, Darklion ran into a golden she-cat. "Hey, Darklion!" the cat greeted her. "A great day for hunting, patrolling, and even fighting the Black Pack. My medicine stocks are overflowing, and green-leaf has just begun!" "That's great, Sunlion!" Darklion purred. This was unusual for a clan: two cats with the name lion. Lion indicated leadership, and yet Sunlion was a medicine cat. But these cats were different. During their apprenticeship, they were sent to sleep for ten years. They woke up not a bit older, but their Clan had changed during those years. Because of their strange memory of everything that had happened in the Clan, the two were given the name lion. The sisters padded out into the forest together. A few cats had gathered already- Sunlion's look-alike apprentice Yellowpaw, a brown she-cat named Eaglescreech, and an orange tom that had kept his kitty-pet name, Simon. "Hello, Darklion!" Simon called. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Darklion purred agreement. As an apprentice, Darklion had loved her mentor, Foxscar. But when she returned from sleep, Foxscar had been an elder about to die, hanging on by less than half a whisker in hopes that she would return. He and Sunlion's former mentor, Crowtail, died not soon after their re-appearance. Darklion had been devastated when Foxscar died. It had been worse when the Black Pack moved in, forcing her Clan to become kittypets at night or risk being slaughtered by those dark-hearted cats. But when she set eyes on Simon, her world changed forever. She knew he was the cat for her. Darklion was carrying kits. It was harder and harder to exit the nest by cat-flap. Soon she might well have to rely on the Two-legs. Simon bounded over to her. "I know," he whispered, "I know that these kits will be beautiful dark gray she-cats, just like you." Darklion purred, "Oh, Simon. I hope there's a tough little ginger tom like you." The small group finally reached the camp. It was already teeming with LionClan cats ready to get started. Havenhollow, the Clan's elder, limped up to Darklion. "The only good I see in being half-kittypet is that we don't have to put a night watch." Darklion absently mewed agreement. The sun had hit Simon's ginger pelt at an angle that made him look like flame. Suddenly, without warning, fire was all around her. She tried to move, tried to cry out for help, but was unable to leave the spot. She was frozen in place. Cats launched themselves at her, vicious and strong. Terrified, she tried and failed to move. All the cats' pelts, however, burnt off in the fire. As the last cat died, the fire died with it. And suddenly she was back in camp. Gasping, Darklion tried to make sense of her vision. Unable to fathom it, she hurried to Sunlion's den, still in some sort of daze. After explaining everything, Darklion sat down. "Can you tell me what it meant?" Sunlion paused. "From what you said about Simon," she answered slowly, "I think it means that he will save you from an attack, but die trying." The leader's eyes widened. "No!" she cried. "No, it can't be!" She rushed out of the den, throwing over her shoulder, "I won't believe it! He can't die!"